


Unapologetic

by HiddenEye



Series: Hush Hush [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Based on prompts, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5687386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenEye/pseuds/HiddenEye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Didn’t that just went well?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unapologetic

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt from my tumblr @HiddenEye
> 
> 21\. "Well, I'm still not sorry."

“Didn’t _that_ just went well?”

He groaned quietly, bounding from one roof to another as he followed her towards her home, where he could see her balcony looming in from a distance. “My Lady, could we please not talk about that now? I feel like falling off my own two feet soon.”

“You would have thought of that _before_ you made that stupid decision.”

They landed on her balcony, where he quickly stood in front of her when she was about to open the trap door.

“Look,” He began, raising his hands in surrender when she shot him a glare, ignoring the beeping of his ring. “I was only trying to protect you.”

“I know that,” She told him exasperatedly, running a hand over her bangs in frustration that both of them hardly noticed her own earrings giving out their warning. “But did you _have_ to push me away _and_ jump in front of that beam of light when you could just tackle the both of us aside?”

“The first thing that came to my mind was to save you,” He said in a low voice. “And, I acted on pure instinct. So, pardon me for not rationalising things one by one as you would,” He winced and lightly pressed a hand on his abdomen. “That’s one hell of a blast. No pun intended of course.”

When she only answered him with a flat look, he dropped his growing smile. “Well, I’m still not sorry,” He informed her gently, running the back of his fingers across her cheek and her expression soften the slightest bit. “I did what I could to save you.”

She sighed, threading their fingers together. “I know, but I’m just peeved that you have the need to sacrifice yourself without thinking about your own safety,” He kissed her fingertips, and his ring beeped again. “I care about you too, you know.”

He grinned maliciously, tugging her closer. “Well, that’s good to know,” He glanced to her blinking earring, but ignored it for most of the part as he leaned forward, brushing his lips against her forehead. “How purr-recious I had become to you.”

She huffed, poking his chest as a smirk tugged on her lips, and both of their miraculous took their last warning. “Don’t push your luck, kitty.”

And then, the balcony flashed with green and pink light.


End file.
